


Homecoming

by daddyissues_txt



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissues_txt/pseuds/daddyissues_txt
Summary: Where Simon just wanted Baz, but the boy didn't seem to know he existed.(no magic!|based on ''homecoming'' by girl in red)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634021) by https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/shxttygaypoetry. 



> it's my first fic on the carry on fandom, i'm kinda nervous LOL

**Simon**

********

********

There are too many lights here. Penny has been insisting that we leave since the party started, and I give the excuse that this would be the last time we would be in school, and that we should say goodbye to everyone – even if I don't interact with anyone.  
Penelope nudges my arm, probably for the seventh time that night. I look at her. 

********

********

********

-You don't want to leave? – She says, looking worried.  
-No, I’m okay.  
-You know, he won't take you out to dance like a prince charming. – She shrugs and smiles. She is talking about Baz, the boy I have liked since the beginning of the year.  
-I know. If he even knows I exist, he must think I'm a sucker. – I grumble.  
-And you aren’t? – She laughs.  
-Penny! – I pat her arm, laughing.  
-Ouch! – She returns the slap – I’ll get something to drink, I'll be right back. – She points to the drinks table on the other side of the room, smiles and then leaves. 

********

****

********

I sigh, bored. I turn my gaze to Baz, who is talking to Niall and Dev. He laughs at something Niall says, and I feel my cheeks blush. How can that bastard be so beautiful? I look away and stare at the floor. For a moment, I close my eyes and imagine myself with Basilton on the dance floor, and let out an embarrassed smile. 

********

-Hey, Si! – I hear Penelope's voice take me out of my thoughts – What you were thinking about?  
-You should know, and you just want me to tell you to laugh at me, right?  
-Not really. – She shrugs and takes a sip from the cup she is holding – I am between Baz... and scones.  
-I wish it was the scones. I can't stop thinking about him! – I complain, and Penny raises a hand to her cheek, smiling.  
-How adorable, Snow. But it would be much more if you asked him to dance. – She points the cup at me, and I frown.  
-Do you think he'll care?  
-I do. Gee, he's alone!  
-Dev and Niall are with him.  
-And does it matter? Look, I bet he would love to show that he’s a great dancer in front of everyone. – She rolls her eyes.  
-If you say. – I take a deep breath.  
-Wait, you’re really doing it? – She smiles, and when she looks at me, I see her eyes shine – God, I convinced you, the biggest hardhead I've ever met, to dance with the boy you like!  
-Yes, Penny. Do you want a congratulation or what? – She shows her tongue, and I bite my lip – Wish me luck. – I smile and head towards Baz's group.  
-You can do it, Si! – Penny says, maybe a little too loudly, and I turn to her again and do a thumbs up with my hand. 

********

I take a deep breath again, but I can't stop shaking. I look at Baz for a moment, and he looks right away. I blush, but keep getting closer. Neither of us looks away, and it makes me even more nervous. Dev and Niall started looking at me too, and I feel a huge urge to go back and cry with Penelope about how weak I am, but I know that if I did that she would give me a sermon that would last the rest of the prom.  
When I feel like I'm close enough to Baz for him to hear me speak, I start. 

********

-H-hey Baz, would you like to dance with me? – You’re Simon Snow, you don’t stutter! I could hear Penelope say, in my mind. But it's hard not to stutter around Watford's cutest boy.  
-Sure. – He offers his hand, and I take it. He takes me to the center of the dance floor, where there are a few more people dancing to lively music. He must not even have noticed that my hands are sweating with nervousness – You don't need to be nervous, Snow. I'm no one important around the principal's son. 

********

_Okay, he must have noticed._

********

-Y-you are the ex-director's son. – I instantly regret mentioning his dead mother – By the way, my condolences.  
-Yeah, I'm her son, but she's gone. Now you’re the teachers’s pet. – He smiles, and I blush. 

********

********

********

As he spoke, quiet music started playing, and all the couples went to the dance floor to show everyone how much they’re in love. Basilton looked at me, puzzled. 

********

-Can I?  
-What? – He laughs and rolls his eyes – Oh, of course! 

********

He puts his arm around my waist, I place mine on his shoulder and we start to move awkwardly. I step on Baz's shoes a few times.  
I move away from him a little, but he pulls me back. 

********

-Snow, did anyone ever teach you how to dance? – He questions.  
-An ex-girlfriend of mine already tried, but she said that I was hopeless.  
-Great. You are a fucking disaster at this.  
-Sorry. – I smile, and Baz blushes. Or maybe it's just in my head.  
-It's alright. Hey, why did you ask me to dance if you don't even know how to dance?  
-I .. I don't know, I just really wanted to be with you. – That was strange, Simon. What were you’re thinking?! – I mean, talk to you... – Ugh, I can’t do this.  
-That’s okay, Snow. – His thumb moves in circles in my hand - I also wanted to talk to you, but I never saw you away from that girl.  
-Are you talking about Penelope?  
-I think so. You know, the one who's always with you.  
-You could come and talk to us!  
-I wanted to talk to you alone. I think Penelope would judge me if she knew. – He laughs.  
-If she knew what? – I ask, and I think it's the first time in my life that I see him without reaction. He always has an answer for everything.  
-I.. – He looks away and takes a deep breath. – I really like you, you know? I never had the courage to say it, but now... I did it. – He forces a nervous smile.  
-Are you serious? – A smile appears on my face, and Baz looks worried – Why you never said it before?  
-Penelope was always with you and.. – I kiss him, interrupting his sentence. He tightens his arm around my waist, and let’s go when the air is short – God, Simon. You didn't even let me finish!  
-If you don’t want the kiss, give it back. – He raises an eyebrow, and I blush – Sorry, I suck at... whatever this is.  
-How could I think you were straight? – Baz kisses me again, and when I part with him, I'm out of breath. 

********

I relax my body against his, and he rests his head on my shoulder. I wonder what Penelope is thinking seeing me here, thrown in Baz's arms to the sound of some silly romantic music.  
So I remember that it doesn't matter, as I am in the arms of the person I most wanted this year, and I know he wanted me too. 

********


End file.
